


Resting Place

by ha_zc



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, 垃圾船, 懒得分章, 文中会有警告, 米粒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: 部分内容可能引起不适，强行看完还是感觉不舒服的……忍着
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13





	Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

> 部分内容可能引起不适，强行看完还是感觉不舒服的……忍着

1.  
Kylo Ren在屋子里坐了好一会儿了，中间他直起身开了台灯，然后继续靠回去，看着窗户外面的光慢慢暗下去。他心里面是前所未有的平静，仿佛经过了一场大战后幸存的士兵，已经无所谓日与月无所谓什么狗屁时间的流逝，他只想这么安静坐着，如果可以，坐到地球毁灭。

\---  
争吵是这两个人生活的一部分，比穿衣吃饭洗澡上厕所更重要的一部分。Hux随时都能勾起Kylo的火气，从喉头到胃再一路往下，直到Hux称之为猴子一样下作的地方去。有时候他们也会在事后的喘息里自问，到底是怎么吵起来的，是因为杯子没有放在盘子中央？因为挂画歪了几公分？还是因为他们根本不应该在一起，就像两种化学元素，各自待着或者随便放在哪里都安然无恙，一遇到就会天雷地火。这种自问通常都是没有结果的，人类的脑子还是有不少缺陷，它似乎很难分辨激情与激动、怒火和欲火，于是他们就放任它去了。让大吼大叫自然而然地演变成肉体纠缠，在看似艰难的肉搏拉扯中发掘新的体位，然后在事后的喘息里自问，最后背对背睡去。反正这是座偏远的旧房子，即使Kylo把门板拆了也不会有好奇的邻居上门慰问。

哦不对，他们还是有邻居的。

那个人是Hux接待的，Kylo只是开了门，盯着来客将秃未秃的头顶看了两秒钟，然后就被拉开了。那人和Hux在窗边的长沙发上坐了有半刻钟，聊了会儿这个地方保守怪异的民间宗教，又聊了几句他们那个可以通往原生林的后院，最后来客抱着Hux烤的饼干走了。而Kylo Ren因为没有吃上饼干而抱怨，抱怨再次升级为争吵。  
但那一次，很少见的，他们没有用“猴子行为”来结束整个吵架流程。Hux是最先消了火气的那个，他像困了一样，眼睛失去了焦距。眼珠的倒影里Kylo还在挥舞双臂，但Hux真情实感地打了个哈欠，然后转头去看院子里。他没有上发蜡，鬓角的碎发年轻女孩子一样蓬了起来，在夕阳的光线里就像蜡烛火苗的颜色。Kylo伸手要去拉，他的猴子本能开关已经移到了ON。而Hux把准备拿去洗的杯子往茶几上一放，完全没有看到Kylo伸过来的手臂，他走到窗前，站定顿了顿，朝外面喊了一声：“Milli？”

猫咪不是Kylo这种人会养的宠物，他不像网上那些会和猫咪合影，让它们躺在自己胸肌上的大汉。他的强壮里缺少甜蜜，他的相貌则充满了不确定，这不是猫咪会喜欢的人类。

凡是浏览过Kylo Ren个人主页的游客，总是不自觉地快速划过，然后又划回来。他们像才入了邪教的新人，迷茫又不确定地，似乎想要从他裸露上身的自拍，和明明是正常拍摄却出现了歪斜鱼眼特效的脸部特写里，找出诸如英俊、帅气、温柔之类的东西。仿佛是找到了，然后又开始怀疑，为自己的审美忧愁，担心是不是刷多了手机而换上了眼疾。鲜有人会因为好奇而关注Kylo Ren的账号，倒是会把他加进收藏夹里，为的是万一哪天这人要是被通缉可以去爆料领赏。  
Hux是鲜有的那一个，他在Kylo Ren的眼睛里看到了一个才满13岁憎恨人类渴望拥抱的男孩，墙上漏雨的污渍一样明显，那些人是不是瞎？在确定自己并不是恋童后，Hux搬去和他住到了一起。在这段关系里所能得到的满足，接近于一只才淋了冬雨又被擦干捂暖吃上了罐头的猫。他愿意给予拥抱，并且同时，被Kylo Ren怨恨着，他要是不埋怨Hux倒是不乐意了。  
他们是小贩和主妇，各取所需、互相厌弃。

Millicent是Hux养了三年半的母猫，一只没有逃脱肥胖命运的橘猫，肚子上的白色花纹像穿了一件白色运动背心。它对Kylo Ren不好奇也不亲热，在猫咪眼里，主人的伴侣和冰箱没有差别。如果它有机会和Hux的第⋯⋯几任来着，大概是第五任心理医师聊一下，这只橘猫会告诉那个满脸中年痤疮的医生，它才是Hux身心健康的良药，是他正常生活的基石，是他的主。  
在来到这个带有三个卧室两个洗漱间车库地下室阁楼，以及堆满建筑材料的功能不明的小房间，年龄比两个人类加起来还要长的林间旧宅的当天，橘猫Milli被野雀的翅膀夺去了神志，它的毛发和骨头里，远古祖先的基因像恐怖片里的怪异细胞一样飞速胀大。猫咪抛下了它的信徒，一跃从窗口跳了出去，一瞬间就把自己融入到落叶丛里，徒留下Hux焦急的呼唤。除了和Kylo吵架，Hux向来不爱大声嚷嚷，那一天他喊得让车库里的Kylo以为家里着了火，他撞到了铁锈斑驳的货架，满头狼狈地跑到客厅，看到他的Hux⋯⋯假如有一天，我们只是假设，Kylo有机会和别人说起，他会说，Hux像眼看着寺庙被烧毁的僧侣，他的魂都丢了。

2.  
Kylo Ren一直等到天全部黑下来，走廊的自动灯开了，外面简直亮到荒唐，他买错了灯泡的瓦数。灯光引来了各种飞蛾，它们洒下粉末翩翩起舞，简直近在眼前一样，晃得人眼花。

\---  
Hux并没有多么戏剧化地失魂落魄，但他的确是掉了魂，Kylo可以用妈妈的闺名发誓。  
他们不再做爱，Hux甚至没心思亲他，他眼睛不往Kylo脸上看，总是往别处瞟。而在邻居来过之后，他比平时更加频繁地打扫厨房，带着橡胶手套一遍一遍地擦拭水槽，眼睛却紧紧盯着院子，像个做着侦探梦的主妇。  
Kylo相信Hux半夜里偷偷出去过几次，他睡得沉，也不屑研究伴侣的起夜次数，但是他贴着Hux的那一边的手臂清楚感觉到，每一次床铺轻轻的震动，和被子被掀开后的那阵小风。  
他该是哭过，Kylo在Hux锁骨的凹陷里尝出了眼泪的苦咸味儿，它们在他干燥的皮肤上留下了气味甚至是发白的痕迹。但Hux不让他研究眼泪的流向，他心神不宁地把埋头在他肚子上的Kylo推开，在他爆发脏话前——那通常是交配的请柬——把自己关进厕所里，跟个不小心在验孕棒上尿出两条线的女人一样，坐在马桶上，捧着下巴发呆。  
Kylo研究Hux的手指，他通常在他阅读小说时抓着Hux的手指啃上一会儿，就跟啃自己的指甲一样。Kylo在他的指甲缝里，尝到了泥土的味道，不是他们院子里的，那里拌了泥炭和椰棕，还有股地板油漆味儿。那个味道，更酸，是没有被人工改造过的，干燥的拌了石灰石粉末的泥土味。Kylo疑惑地停下啃噬，他侧头看了眼Hux，而这个偷偷瞒着他流过眼泪挖过泥土的红头发小骗子，连忙把手缩了回去，他甚至把手指压到屁股下面，眼睛没有离开书页，并且一直停留在那一行。

他问了，Kylo Ren问他找到Milli了吗？是不是要印点寻猫的传单，又问那个长了张校长脸的邻居会不会见过Milli。这差不多是他所能奉献出的所有爱心了。  
Hux只是盯着那行字摇摇头。  
于是Kylo问他，这问题再自然不过了他觉得，但可能语气不够缓和，导致Hux疯女人一样扑上来要咬他。他问，Milli不会已经死了吧。

他们理所当然大吵了一架，两个人挺久没做爱了也就是说挺久没吵架了，Kylo攒了一肚子的恶毒话，他怒斥地球与众神，讽刺Hux死了只猫像死了亲妈。Kylo脸上多了一口唾沫，还有一道指甲印，于是他喝够了酒般涨红了脸，猩猩一样跳着，跺得木头地板嘎嘎直响。  
“你他妈是不是宁愿去埋猫也不愿意跟我亲热上一分钟！”  
Hux头也不回就走了，怒气冲冲的脸一瞬间白得像掉了色。Kylo Ren这才发觉自己是说中了：Milli死了，Hux偷偷埋了它。他跟在Hux身后，企图跟上他的步伐。  
“你埋哪儿了？我说Hux，你把猫埋哪儿了？你不能乱来，你不想招来穿防护服的吧。”

Hux停下来，转头看着Kylo。这两个人都是高个儿，Hux稍微矮一点，而Kylo有点驼背，确切地说他整个人有点歪，是没有进化完全的卡西莫多，爱着红发姑娘的那个怪人。Hux看向Kylo，他嘴唇苍白到起了皮，“不会的。”  
“Milli怎么了？”Kylo Ren到底不完全是个傻子，他企图嘘寒问暖。  
“它挺好的。”  
“怎么了！”可惜此人毫无耐心。  
“它很好，死猫，挺好，不会有人来，别烦我。”  
Hux的嘴唇里蹦出一句句短语，急的Kylo想去吻他。他如愿以偿了，甚至还舔了舔Hux干渴的嘴唇。但他镇定地看着Kylo，激素缺失症一样无动于衷，那种表情让Kylo慌乱起来，他小时候半夜起床发现父母都不在家时就是这种慌乱。Hux掉了魂了，他断言。  
Hux没有很用力挣扎了一下，Kylo撑大了鼻孔喘粗气，但是他放他走了。Kylo低头看了看自己的手，搓了搓巨大干燥的手掌，又用手指搓了搓嘴角，方才仿佛吻的是个塑料人。这让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，那么大一个块头，吓得抖了抖。

*激素缺失症：瞎编的

3.  
Hux一路穿过厨房、客厅、阅读室，还堆着装修材料不明确用途的其他房间，他脑袋后面长了眼睛，Kylo Ren不会跟上来，他还在犯迷糊呢。然后他扭开了后面的门，一步没停跨了出去，锁簧在背后响了一声，Hux呼出一口气。他挑选没有落叶的地方走，悄无声息地一直到院子边，拉开栅栏门前回头看了一眼，Kylo的影子在窗户里，他背对着这边，正企图把墙上的挂画放正。  
一股浓烈的感情，和一口气喝了一杯滚烫辣椒汤一样，从Hux的胃部一路上涌，撞到他的喉头，然后再一路往下，尿意一样暖和地包裹住他的膀胱，他腿都有点软，被突然的也是最后的温情弄得有点不知所措。Hux转头继续走，每一步都打着“KyloRen KyloRen KyloRen”的拍子。

他要去确认一点事情，既然都做了，他要知道是不是有效。  
*以下开始略有不适

Mili的尸体是Hux发现的，他才挖了半天土，手套还没有摘下来。橘色的主子侧躺在腐叶堆里，半闭着眼睛，微微吐着舌头，Milli的毛发湿漉漉的，这个季节里，每天凌晨都会有点小雨。Hux把它翻过来，像一块被遗忘在洗衣机里的毛皮围脖，沉沉的，他把猫嘴里的东西抠出来，拿到鼻子前闻了闻，像煮花生的气味，又在园艺手套里捏了捏，在发黑结块的血液里还有些乳白色的粘液，像是什么植物的根茎。这个城市里出生长大的小蠢货，才来到乡下就丢了性命。

他一开始没有多难受，甚至不愤怒，但是紧接着就焦急起来，Milli是他朝圣的塔，Hux不知道失去了它，他该寄托于何处。

Mili不像是亲人，Hux对血缘至亲这个东西缺乏认知，他是在父母双亲的棺材碎片里长大的。当然这只是个比喻，Hux父亲死在监狱，现在在医学院当大体老师，他妈妈甚至没有棺材，一个倒卧在街头的贫民女人，全身的家当还不够买一束放在棺材上的鲜花，他们火化了她，小Hux则被扒光了衣服做各种检查，他大概被抽了一整杯的血，没有遗传病和传染病的孩子，比较容易被领养。  
但他也没有机会遇到合适的养父母，在辗转多个领养之家后，因为窜个儿太快长相忧郁而被扫地出门。Hux被扫向了社会，从此倒是真的开始健康成长了。  
当然了Milli也不是爱人。Hux承认他能在抚摸猫咪皮毛时感受到些许的性欲，就像打火机里擦出的火星，那么相比较而言抚摸Kylo的头发能让Hux放烟花了。  
说起Kylo Ren。Hux愿意和他纠缠一辈子，他要当那个关掉Kylo Ren呼吸机的人，这个想法让他下身发热。  
他不该把邻居的话当真，Mili不应该死，所有的事情搅和到一块儿了。他只要⋯⋯他以为只要他做了，他的塔就能重新竖立起来，他就能继续健康地活下去，成为那个点头同意关掉呼吸机的人。他所在乎的，是生死由他来掌握，如果说Hux有什么权力欲望的话，就是这个。  
Milli应该活着。Hux有一天会亲自掐死它，在它老得喘不过气起的时候，不是现在。

Hux敲开了Pryde的门，简直就是那种教唆孩子抽烟的垃圾，还要装出吃惊的样子，他在心里吐口水。Pryde心事重重拉长了一张脸，他让Hux想起自己的上一份工作，他的顶头上司就一直都是这种表情，像那些手工肥皂上的怪脸一样，拉着长长的雪橇一样的法令纹。  
“你是不是做了？你怎么敢！”Pryde质问，他个儿还没有Hux高，天晓得是怎么摆出这幅居高临下的劲儿来的。  
Hux的表情瞬间扭曲起来，Pryde触动了他伤心焦虑下埋藏的愤怒，他上次这么为Kylo以外的人光火，丢了工作。  
“你说的。”Hux还是有点把Pryde当成了自己的上司。  
“那只是个民间故事！”  
“那你在着什么急？”  
Pryde脸都绿了，“你做了⋯⋯”他说，结结巴巴，“你，你埋了那只死猫。”  
“它什么时候活？”Hux问，脸上的表情跟问习题的学生一样。  
他的猫什么时候才能活过来？

*没错就是宠物公墓

4.  
Kylo Ren低头朝地板上看了一眼，又抬头去看走廊上的灯。飞虫比以往几天都要多，因为气味：血腥味，还有腐烂的味道。  
他读过一些书，你懂的，人嘛，总是喜欢读一些贴近死亡的作品，从法医手册到连环凶杀案小说，对这些东西着迷一直都是件时髦的事情。  
那些书告诉他，人死后先柔软再僵硬再变得柔软然后开始肿胀。Kylo Ren在等待僵硬后的再次柔软，这样他才能把尸体带走，免得下台阶时硬邦邦的Hux的脑袋被磕得污渍斑斑。

猫咪走后Kylo在楼下几个房间都放了监控器，网上说有时候突发的野性会让猫离家出走，饿了还是会偶尔回来，如果在它出现的地方放上食物，就很有机会挽回主子的心。  
那个监控器拍到了晚上偷溜进厨房撒野的松鼠、大个儿蜘蛛、野鸟，Hux走来走去的身影，还有他和邻居的交谈。Kylo Ren本没有放在心上，整个北美地区古老的不古老的邪教跟网红的鞋子一样多，都是差不多的调调，最喜欢管殡葬和生孩子的事，贪财禁欲，热衷用原住民传说展示权威性。真搞笑了，原住民都住城里，祖先不跟着去是因为上天时断了腿吗？（*是的我还记得我的坑……）  
他从监控里听了那个故事，没懂Hux怎么就当了真，Kylo Ren怀疑Pryde跟着探索频道学了几招催眠术，否则就那么个死而复生的稀烂故事，Hux这种人怎么能当真呢？他说他们的院子通向森林，附近的孩子在里面有自己的秘密基地，他们把死去的宠物和家禽埋在土里压上石头，运气好的话，会在某一个没有月亮的晚上复活。  
Hux信了，不但信了还付之于实践，他某一天偷偷爬下Kylo Ren的床，带着Milli的尸体走进森林，他用手指挖出一个小小的坟墓，把橘猫埋进土里，等它如破土的植物一样复活。  
就算没成功，也没有任何损失。Kylo Ren是这么想的，顶多就是没有按照规定处理宠物尸体，他们可以再去买一只橘猫，这种胖猫长得都差不多。  
可他错了。

Kylo不知道该骂自己曾经的那些老师，还是咒骂那些写书的作者。他从来不信乱七八糟的民间传说土著宗教，但他错了。  
“喵。”Milli在门外叫。  
Kylo动了动发麻的腿坐直了，脚趾头冰凉，后脑勺被打过了一样又疼又胀。他手臂撑在膝盖上站起来，嘎达、嘎达，鞋跟敲打在地板上的声音响亮得像教堂里的钟。他弯腰，拉了一把Hux的手臂。尸体翻了个身，眼睛还睁着，开始浑浊了。Kylo用拇指擦了一把Hux鼻子里溢出来的液体，拉过旁边团成一团的衬衣，把他的脑袋包了起来。

几个小时前Kylo Ren拉开了门，Hux麻袋一样沉重地倒在他的肩膀上，他摸起来湿漉漉的，手捂着肚子。  
“我还击了，”他说，一边说一边咳出血来，“一枪打在他脑袋上。”  
“谁？Pryde？”  
“那个杂种！他骗我。”  
感觉自己被欺骗的Hux倒下来，他虽然瘦但是此时特别沉重，Kylo被他带着跪坐到地上。光线里Hux的衬衣几乎湿透了，肚子那一块根本就是黑色一样，那些颜色蔓延到他捂着肚子的手指和手掌，沾湿了袖口，和他嘴边咳出来的泡沫是一样的。

Kylo Ren抱着Hux的那只手伸出一根拇指来，轻易地就把手指塞进了肚子上的伤口里，直到虎口磕在扣子上。他感觉到拇指的指甲刮擦到一些坚硬的东西，不知道是子弹还是骨头。  
Hux睁着眼睛，双手无力地摊在身体两边，就像那次被操傻了一样，毫无防备地敞开自己。Kylo低下头，鼻子找到他的喉结，像往常一样用嘴唇重重嗦了一口，额头抵着Hux的，喉咙里的气体被挤出来，发出了凳脚在地板上被拖动一样的声音。

5.  
*以下非常容易引起不适

他从来没想过这么做，阅读和想象到底还是两回事的。  
他坐在地上陪了Hux的尸体几分钟，还很柔软，闻起来甜甜的，血液此时还是甜的，事主的心脏已经停止了跳动，它们很快就会发臭并引来飞虫。Kylo Ren把手指从Hux身体里拔出来，跟刚做完爱把阴茎从他还痉挛紧闭的肛门里拔出来，几乎是一样的感觉。轻声的“滋——”的一下，只有浓稠液体和空气接触才能发出来这种的。  
Kylo趴下去伏在Hux的胸口，用沾了血的手指摸摸他的脸，捏捏他的耳垂。他心里平静，他说他还击了不是吗，那个畜生比Hux早死，Kylo Ren欣慰多了。他摸了摸Hux的喉咙，那里本该有因为紧张而上下滑动的喉结，现在摸起来像根带结疤的橡皮管子。他用上了点劲儿，Hux的身体因此晃了一下，Kylo松开手，一点空气从Hux已经失去用处的肺里被挤压出来，喉咙口轻轻地“啵”了一声。Kylo Ren觉得那声音变成了一把勺子，就是那种圆头圆脑短杆的金属小勺，挖果冻一样，把他内脏挖走了一块，一勺、又一勺。

他也不是很在行，事实上Kylo Ren对于奸尸题材没有什么猎奇心理。他只是，感觉该用做爱来结束这一切，不是的，他划掉前面那句，修改成：Hux欠他的。

他欠他的不是吗？Milli从窗子跳走后Hux甚至没有摸摸Kylo的阴茎。他以前会的，如果因为流感或者别的什么，Hux会给Kylo手活补偿。他的手长得不像他的人，没那么干瘪，有点肉乎乎的，和屁股还有肚子那种肉乎乎不一样，是小时候手上反复长过冻疮的那种肉乎乎。有些细碎的茧和起皮，摩擦在Kylo的肉棍上，那是情趣用品代替不了的个人特质。但是他没有，他失魂落魄想着他的猫，然后又想着怎么埋了它。  
Kylo感觉不满，即使是面对Hux的尸体他还是感觉不满的。他握着Hux沾满了血迹的手，跪直了，有点艰难的把还没有硬起来的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，犹豫了一秒钟，带着尸体的手握了上去。  
没有想象中顺利，Kylo也是这时才知道自己对着死人是挺难硬起来的，因为血液的关系多了点润滑，否则他的棍子都要被磨破皮了。不过好歹还是硬了，不但硬了还有点软不下去，他犹豫再三，一分神Hux的手就掉了下去，叭嗒一下敲在Kylo Ren光裸的大腿上。

他盯着尸体看，从开始浑浊的眼球一直看到张开的嘴，Hux的衣服还好好穿着，虽然揉得很乱还沾满了血。Kylo一路看下来，翘着的阴茎遮挡了视线，他拨开它，上面已经占满了血，有些都干了。  
他把自己的裤子拉到屁股下面，然后半趴着，嘴里抱怨着说尸体太沉，把衬衣从Hux的裤腰带里拉出来，脱毛衣一样脱了扔在一边，又把一大半都是红色的T恤也脱了。Kylo Ren舔舔嘴唇，把Hux翻过去，一把把他的裤子给脱下来，一直拉到膝盖。  
死人的肛门松得像被操过了头，Kylo往自己鸡巴上吐了口唾沫，随便抹匀，然后就着熟悉的角度，一路捅了进去。

他从来没有这样做过爱，Kylo Ren更年轻的时候也荒唐过，他能操枕头操到包皮出血，但他没操过死的，还是他爱的。  
内心深处，那个想得却什么都得不到的13岁男孩，像松脱了束缚的空汽油桶一样，飞速浮出了水面，他跪着操Hux的尸体，膝盖都磨疼了，哭得直流鼻涕。“再也没有了，再也不会有了。”Kylo Ren操着过分松软的肛门，才进去不久就软在里面，进进出出只会隔得发疼，抽出来时，轻松到没有多余的声音。他给自己手活，肠液还有点别的什么，天色暗了看不清，从Hux的身体里缓慢地流出来。Kylo一开始只射了一点点，他把它抹在Hux的后腰上，然后又射了一点，抹在他的肩胛骨上。  
然后他把衣服马虎地穿回Hux的身上，开始僵硬了，穿衣服有点难，他把自己的裤子拉好，往后坐到沙发上，看着外面走廊的自动灯亮起来。

“喵”。  
Milli在门外叫。

Kylo把Hux的头包好，有点艰难地把他扛起来，打开门。那只肥胖的橘猫，乱着一身黏糊糊的杂毛，抬起头冲着他叫。Milli从来不会这样对Kylo Ren叫，它甚至不看他，不像想在，石灰石一样颜色的眼珠子紧紧盯着他，或者说盯着他肩膀上的尸体，张着黑洞洞的嘴，喵地一声。  
“你嘴可真臭。”Kylo评价，跟着带路的Milli，扛着尸体一步一步往森林深处走去。

6.  
也不记得有几天了，大概是两天？还是五天？竟然还没有人去隔壁看看，没有人嘈杂的喊叫，也没有车子的声音，那个杂碎要烂了，Kylo Ren心想。  
他接了一壶水，也不烧开，往杯子里加了一勺速溶咖啡粉，加凉水有点化不开，全都浮在上面。

Kylo Ren算是懂得Hux的心情了，那种焦急期盼，有点慌乱又有点兴奋的心情。他还算好一点，看到复活的Milli，知道是有可能的。  
那是复活的Milli？那只畜生一副人的样子，要不是舌头烂了恐怕得开口说话，但是谁又知道，Milli可能本性就是这样呢。埋葬和重生，打开了一些开关。

屋子里有臭味，Kylo Ren没有去打扫血迹，飞了苍蝇。他这几天也没有洗过澡，甚至可能都没有吃过东西，他不记得了。他去尿尿时，看到自己身上干透了的血迹，剥死皮一样企图把它们弄下来，好像也没有弄得很干净。  
Kylo Ren不想动了，他只想等，就像死了等腐烂。

门框嘎地一声响，不知道来的是警察还是别的，如果是警察，希望Hux复活后能上电视，那么他还有机会看到原住民的神迹。Kylo喝一口咖啡，半口都是酸苦的碎末。

“Ren？”  
耳边响起一声。

Kylo首先是懊悔自己反应慢了半拍，他应该先闻到那股臭味的。  
他把Hux埋下去的时候，从包裹着的衬衣里，就冒出了这股味儿，当时还没那么浓，但已经足够让他打消了和Hux来个晚安吻的心思。  
Kylo Ren心里面哈哈大笑，他笑这一切竟然是真的。他笑不出声，一根锋利的树枝插在脖子侧面，漏了的水管一样往外滋血。他的嗓子里只能发出嘶嘶的声音，半歪了头，倒在一双沾满泥土布满了青黑色斑纹，看起来不是很强壮的手臂里。

“喵。”

.fin


End file.
